poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
What is the Apocalypse without his four Followers
Here is how what is the Apocalypse without his four Followers goes in War of the Apocalypse. (we see the Heroes still looking at the mural when they hear a sound outside signifying the Villains knew they were there) Twilight Sparkle: They know we're here! Tino Tonitini: Let's go! (the Heroes take off down one corridor when the Villains come in) Tirek: Queen Chrsyalis, King Sombra, Dazzlings, Sheer, Foolscap, and Gavro with me. The rest of you stay here. Villains: Right! (the villains go into the temple, not seeing the figure in black hovering above them) ???: (in her head) They're coming your way Betsy. See you in the rendezvous area. (the one called Betsy responded in her head) Queen Chysalis: They went this way! (again the villains didn't see a figure this one wearing purple) ???:(in her head) They're coming your way Warren. (the one called Warren responded in her head) (as the heroes ran, they stopped and saw the statue of an angel) Suzie Wong: Whoa, look at that. Serena: It's beautiful. Sunset Shimmer: We can look at it later, let's go! (as they ran, the "statue" turned its head towards them and flew after them in the shadows, as the Heroes ran, they found themselves at a dead end with statue sitting on a throne holding a skull) Ash Ketchum: Now that's a creepy one. Fluttershy: I agree. Discord: Especially since it's holding that skull. Starlight Glimmer: Hmmm.(senses something about the statue) Spike the Dragon: What is it Starlight? Starlight Glimmer: I don't know Spike, but something seems off about that statue. Ironhide: You're telling us. Look how creepy it looks. Veemon: Yeah, very creepy. Starlight Glimmer: I meant it feels like it's alive. Same that angel statue back there. And for some reason, I feel like we're being watched by something more evil than the Villains. Aria Blaze: Oh please, what could possibly be more evil than us? (Queen Chrsyalis orders her Changlings to destroys them, only for them to be killed) Sonata Dusk: What was that? Sheer: Beats me. Tirek:(sees something and picks it up) Chrsyalis, what do you make of this?(shows her what he found) Queen Chrsyalis: It looks like a knife, but in the shape of a feather. Most likely a metal feather, as it doesn't have hilt. Adagio Dazzle: Never mind that! We'll just take our Tino now if you please. (before the Dazzlings can vocalize, however, one of the metal feathers moves of its own accord and aims for their pendants) Clemont: So you're not even going to look at the one knife floating in the air? (while Foolscap says that is just nonsense, no one notices the statue look up, but Starlight) (the feather then cuts half way into their pendants) ???: You are all my children. And you're lost, because you follow blind leaders. But I am here now. No more false gods. I am here for you. Tirek: Who's there? Show yourself! ???: I am right behind all of you, as Starlight has noticed. (they turn to the statue and notice it is looking right at them) King Sombra: Who are you? Do not interfere with our plans or you will be destroyed, with them!(points to the heroes) ???: I have been called many things over the centuries.(Apocalypse's theme plays) Ra, Christchna, Yaweh. (suddenly the three figures from earlier and another one step out of the shadows) ???: How can you villains possibly conquer the Earth, when you can't even destroy the universe. But let's let bygones be bygones. We will show you true destruction.(he stands up and the floor raises. He then crushes the skull in his hand) (when they get to top of the temple, his theme ends, and The Future plays) Apocalypse: Storm, do you see that city?(points to a city) Storm: As clear as day.(creates a storm that floods the streets) Pinkie Pie: Are you crazy you'll hurt everyone. Storm:(stops) Apocalypse: Erik, your turn. Magneto:(starts lifting anything metal into the air, destroying the city, the villains ship, nearly destroying Lockdown's ship, and lifting the Autobots) (on Lockdown's ship) Machinedramon: There's been a disturbance in the magnetic field. Anyone who has metal on them drop it. If it's a part of or what your made of, well then you're screwed.(holds onto the ground as he starts lifting up) MetalSeadramon: How am I flying against my own will?!(bites down on a bar) Mr. Ross:(in the Egyptain civilian's voice) Aah! Aaaahh!(grabs hold of a pole) Apocalypse: Everything they've built will fall! And from the ashes of their world we'll build a better one! (the destruction continued until Magneto stopped) (they look at both the heroes and villains) Apocalypse: Together, we will cleanse the Earth. Magneto: We'll take everything from them.(points to the destroyed city) Zoe Drake: You monsters. You just destroyed a whole city. Gavro: So what?(he didn't see a certain Titanoboa slithering up to him) Max Taylor: I can't believe you people would something like that. Twilight Sparkle: Don't you dare hurt them you - you monsters! (at this, the Titanoboa coiled around Gavro) Archangel: It's the Code Red agent's pet. Magneto: Titano I believe Sauron called him. Apocalypse: All will be revealed, my children.(teleports them away) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes